


山雀

by Not_Tommooch



Category: The Avengers
Genre: M/M, 中文, 探鹰无差, 时间点：复仇者联盟1之后
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6993754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Tommooch/pseuds/Not_Tommooch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>寇森死了，神盾局给克林特批了三天假。</p>
            </blockquote>





	山雀

克林特.巴顿睁开眼睛，思考了几秒才意识到自己正蜷在神盾配发的寝室的单人床的角落里，平常总是堆在自己身边、把自己埋起来的四五个枕头和两床被子现在基本都被踹到了地上。克林特支起胳膊起来，撑起半个身子，探过去看了一眼，瞧见一个枕头横在床边，一头还在床上，另一头却耷拉到了地板上。他满是挫败地一头倒了回去，床板发出一些不详的吱呀声。  
他不知道自己昨晚上为什么睡得这么不踏实，之前总是刚躺倒床上就能瞬间睡着，整个晚上连动都不带动的，一觉到天亮。这现在就这个床铺来看，克林特估摸着自己昨晚上做了梦，多半是连踢带踹，也不知道有没有说出什么该死的梦话。  
好吧，克林特.巴顿知道自己为什么这样反常，但他不情愿承认。克林特瞪着天花板，企图数清楚那上面到底有几个黑色的小点点，然后他打了个喷嚏，忘记了自己数到了几，想起来了菲尔.寇森。想起来闲暇时菲尔.寇森穿着一件带有美国队长盾牌的黑色T恤、蓝色牛仔裤和带有黑白红竖条纹的匡威，他迎着克林特走过来，侧身经过时冲着他礼貌而愉悦地微笑点头致意。只是在神盾大楼某层的某个走廊，克林特.巴顿甚至说不清是哪天，只是清晰地记住了菲尔.寇森穿着便装，微笑着走过来。  
他翻了个身子，将自己的脸埋进唯一一个仍在床上的枕头里。  
他晨勃了，因为想到了寇森亲和的笑容、大臂结实的肌肉、下腹部的人鱼线和那双长腿。他勃起了，阴茎充血挺起而擦过床单。他弓起身，伸手握住自己的勃起，上下撸动，用拇指擦过龟头。  
他拽过床头的卫生纸，草草擦掉床单上的精液，反胃的感觉涌上喉头。他站起来，踩到一个枕头上，胡乱地将床单拉离床铺，然后扔到门口用来装待洗衣物的篮子里，篮子装不下，大部分被单也落到了地板上。卧室的门是关着的，这样不符合安全规定，但克林特只有在狭小的，近乎封闭的空间内才能安安稳稳地睡觉，这也是为什么他床上有两床被子和无数的枕头，虽然现在大概还需要一个条件：当菲尔.寇森不在自己脑袋里的时候。克林特背靠着门，坐到了地板上。他什么也没穿，屁股有些凉也有些咯。他伸手拉过了另一个枕头，垫在下面。  
菲尔.寇森一定没有死，那肯定是托尼的一个恶意而惹人厌的玩笑。克林特屈起双腿抱在胸前，将额头顶在膝盖上。  
索尔的傻逼弟弟过来瞎折腾的时候，为什么好死不死地偏要挑自己当他的走狗？寇森又为什么傻缺一样地非要站在那个地方被洛基捅死？而自己之前为什么根本没有意识到自己这么喜欢寇森？

神盾放了克林特三天假，今天应该是最后一天，克林特伸手揉乱了卷曲着蜷在他后脑勺的头发，是的，今天是第三天。当托尼告诉他菲尔.寇森的死讯的时候，他几乎硬生生地将刚吃进去的三明治全部吐了出来。他现在还能感受到当时胃酸上涌的感觉，舌根发苦，嗓子火辣辣得发涩。不过这也有可能是他现在确实也在胃酸上涌，毕竟昨晚上好像除了啤酒没怎么吃别的碳水化合物。克林特后背蹭着门站起来，等到血液不再全往脑袋顶上冲了之后，后退了一步，打开房门。  
客厅里一片狼藉；鹰眼，复仇者联盟中唯一一个没得超能力开挂的倒霉蛋，用啤酒和吃剩的披萨饼盒将自己的客厅搞得一片狼藉。  
克林特站在卧室的门口，将大部分重心放在了正扶着门把手的右手上，又向后看了一眼卧室。卧室和客厅唯一的不同就是地上没有啤酒瓶和披萨饼盒，有的都是枕头和被子。  
依旧昏昏沉沉的脑子接收到指令后缓慢地运转着，回想着前两天自己都干了些什么，但除了喝酒、定外卖披萨、吃掉披萨、看着书柜发呆外，他得不到再多的答案了。克林特将自己的脸埋进掌心里，发出了一声介乎于惊讶和绝望的长长的叹息。没了菲尔.寇森，自己要如何继续生活下去？克林特套上一件暗紫色的T恤和卡其色的工装裤，从一盒披萨饼盒下面以及啤酒瓶中间找齐了两只拖鞋。他拖拉着鞋，把两床被单从被子上扯下来，将它们抱过客厅地板上的啤酒瓶迷宫，扔进洗衣机中。当洗衣机开始发出嗡嗡的噪音时，克林特意识到自己好多了，起码不再想个该死的失恋青春期少女。  
等着洗衣机发出最后的滴滴声（不会爆炸）的空挡里，他将三个九寸披萨饼盒压平扔到纸浆类垃圾中，这三个披萨饼盒是唯一的纸浆类垃圾。哦，好吧，它们也很有可能是第一份被分了类的垃圾。这像是寇森会做的事情，不是吗？将垃圾扔到垃圾堆之前分好类并且记清楚哪天收瓶子、哪天收废纸。然后他盘腿坐在地上，将所有的啤酒瓶和瓶盖都揽到跟前。他翻看着瓶盖，将写有“再来一瓶”的盖子扔到茶几上，其余地统统塞进一个本来也不知道要拿来干什么的塑料桶里。29个瓶盖中有3个“再来一瓶”，很不错的运气了，不是吗？也许是用来补偿自己被夺取自主意识以及菲尔.寇森的。操蛋蛋的上帝，这可远远不够。  
洗衣机好像是要永远转下去了，克林特晃荡到书柜跟前，左手拽着右手手腕背在脑后。他依旧觉得有块石头压在自己的胸口让他不能毫无压力地正常呼吸，这感觉太糟糕了，每一次呼气与吸气间他都能意识到自己失去了深爱的人。放声大哭听上去像是个不错的选择，克林特对着自己在书柜玻璃上的倒影说，但他的泪腺拒绝合作。于是他只好屏住呼吸，视线滑过书柜里零零散散地小物件。他想要找到自己前两天都是在盯着什么发呆。  
那只是布料拼成的鸟，六七厘米高，看不太出来品种，但确实是只肥嘟嘟的雀类。有着深灰色的肚子、暗紫色的腿部和喙、两点黑色小豆眼以及头上一绺向前支楞着的藕荷色发毛。克林特将那可爱的小物件拿出来，放在右手食指上。东西做得很巧妙，能够稳稳地呆在指头上，像是一只真的鸟停在树干上一般。克林特端详着那小山雀，就当它是只小山雀吧，想不起来到底是谁送给他的，又为什么被摆到了书柜里。

“起床之后出去走走。”将啤酒瓶移开后，克林特看见了娜塔莎留下的便签，黄色的便签上留下了一群水渍、他将便签拿到眼前，眯着眼瞧了瞧，然后果断将那张小纸团成了一个球，扔进了某个没被压实而有些翘起来的披萨饼盒里。  
但他还是出了门，在T恤外面套着穿了一个黑色帽衫，帽衫上画着一个竖起中指的右手，兜里揣着那只小山雀。  
外面是个温和的午后，三四点的样子。人们都还在工作而城市还处于战后重建的状态，吊车和绿色的罩子围在几栋高层建筑外面，路过时能听见里面的敲击声和工人相互喊话的声音。克林特漫无目的地绕着市中心的那几栋建筑走了一圈，再次回到了自己所住的小破公寓底下。他不想上楼去，虽然纸浆类垃圾还没有被放到门口，洗衣机里也还剩着床单没有晾。他看了看有些生锈的楼梯扶手，然后转了个身。

他排在电影票售卖窗口的队伍里，一只手抱着一桶爆米花，刚刚有一个小姑娘叫卖着走过去的时候买下的，另一只手上下扔着小山雀玩，努力让那只鸟头朝上地飞上去再脚朝下地落到自己手里。先开始克林特认为这只鸟只是那几块布和一块海绵做成的，玩着玩着才发现里边好像是用毛线缠的，使劲按压下去还能感受到几节毛线。何必这么费事地干这些事情？克林特用拇指滑过布料接缝的地方，一个个突起的针脚透过拇指指尖薄薄的茧子将触感传递到神经。突然他好像意识到了什么，针脚并不是机械化生产的又细又密还很规律的排列，倒像是个不常做针线活的人手工制成的，不是很整齐，针脚之间留得缝隙也是宽窄不一。为了做成这么一只鸟，指不定那针尖戳了他的手指头多少下。会是卧底通过这种方式在给自己传递消息吗？克林特将爆米花桶向上举了举，偏偏头，凑近了之后用嘴叼起一个淋满了糖浆的爆米花。没准是莫斯电码。  
“您好，您要看哪场？”  
刚才的脑洞，关于莫斯电码的那个，有些过于扯淡了。“最近的一场。”  
“您的票，谢谢惠顾。”  
克林特维持着颤颤巍巍的平衡用胳膊肘夹着爆米花桶，垫着点脚，接过了票。虽然知道自己刚刚的想法是只有二流好莱坞电影才会用的桥段，但等着电影开场的时候，他还是忍不住地摸索过那些针脚。  
. - - . - . - . . - . - . -  
如果真的是电码的话，那就只有两个字母加上终止信号。  
电影开场了。

克林特并没有真的在看电影，起码不像是斜前边的那两个女学生，在某个男演员出场的时候捂着嘴轻声尖叫，但他也在看电影，不像是旁边的那对情侣从灯光暗下来的那一刻起就专注于亲吻和怎样才能把手探进对方的衣服里。  
克林特.巴顿在思考，当男主角多年后再次遇到初恋女友的时候想着出任务时他和菲尔.寇森在耳机里的闲聊；当已经三十岁的男主角像个中学生一样为了写情书而翻词典的时候想着菲尔.寇森曾经在开会时偷偷用神盾配发的平板看美国队长漫画；当男主角对初恋女友说出自己的卧底身份而被枪杀的时候想着这可真是部垃圾的电影，然后起身离了场。  
克林特.巴顿离开电影院后又开始思考是被那闪着邪恶蓝光的权杖捅个对穿更疼一些，还是被一枪打过肺部更疼一些。菲尔在咽下最后一口气或者失去意识之前忍受了多久的疼痛？他到底是死于重要器官功能衰竭还是失血过多？他宝贝得要命的那些卡片有没有被折角或者浸在血里变了色。有人陪着菲尔.寇森挨过最后的几秒吗？反正自己没有在那里。克林特没能亲手将菲尔.寇森完完整整、安好地送到河的对岸，也没能在菲尔.寇森还在这一岸时告诉他自己其实喜欢他喜欢得不得了。  
克林特在报纸摊上买了听雪碧。  
雪碧喝起来有些苦。液体滑下舌根的时候，克林特觉得胃部因为那苦涩打了个结子。太阳已经落到了斯塔克大厦的下方，然后就起风了，风力还不至于将树上的叶子吹落，但克林特还是打了个冷战。他带上了帽衫的帽子，抬手的时候，手腕碰到了兜里的小山雀。纽约的打工仔和下班族陆续从地铁口里往外走，路口拉手风琴的长头发男人也摆开了架势。  
眼泪应该是在手风琴发出第一串音符的时候落下的，克林特感觉眼泪在脸上留下一道弯弯扭扭的水痕。他将山雀拿出来攥在手心里，仍由眼泪顺着风留下下颌。他捂着胃部蹲在了人行道旁边，人流从他身边经过，有些人因为好奇回头看了看他，却没人真的停下脚步。沉重的悲伤好像是终于冲出了紧缩的房间，横冲直撞地跑着，赶走了其他的所有感觉。克林特张开嘴，大口地呼吸，但那些空气好像只是在嘴里转了个圈便有走掉了，他还是觉得胸闷、上不来气。长头发的男人还在拉着手风琴，克林特分辨不出来那到底是《祝你圣诞快乐》还是《再见了，我的挚友》，他现在也想不出来这两首曲子到底是怎么个调子。  
他只知道如果那些针脚真的是莫斯电码，那就只能是PC。  
Phil Coulson.


End file.
